


Enough Trust

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Communication, Consensual Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), First Time, Fontcest, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, excessive amounts of flirting, lots of playful teasing because these guys are huge dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Edge and Sans discuss a subject of mutual interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And now, the long-awaited continuation of my oneshot, Enough!
> 
> This was originally my story for the Undertail FanFiction Contest, but I had a bit of trouble with it. Until now. ;)
> 
> I'm hoping this to have maybe five chapters? Just guesstimating c:
> 
> Tags will be updated!

“Do you trust me?” 

The shorter skeleton turned around, brow ridge raised.

“course i do,” he replied simply. “why’d you ask?” The taller one straightened his back, and took a breath.

 

“I’d like to… _try_ something with you.” His hesitance caught Sans’ attention. Rising from the couch, he eyed the other with furrowed brow ridges. The normally proud, distinguished Second-in-Command of the Royal Guard-- _nervous?_

“like what?” He asked, rounding the furniture to face his brother’s double. Sharp teeth set in a line as his jaw stiffened in thought.

 

“An exercise, if you will,” Edge proposed. “Since we ah, have been _together_ for a while.” Sans smiled, amused at this change in behavior.

“i wouldn’t go calling four to five months a while,” he chuckled. “but seriously, what’re you nervous about?” 

Edge inhaled sharply and took Sans by the hand. Stroking smooth phalanges with pointed ones, Edge paused, almost in consideration. Biting crookedly, the tall skeleton hummed before finally speaking.

 

“What are your thoughts on bondage?” The shorter skeleton’s eyelights shrank as his brow ridges lowered.

“what… _kind_ are we talking?” the surprised skeleton asked, evening his voice best he can.

“I don’t mean anything big--” Edge defended quickly, “just… a blindfold maybe. Or cuffs.” Nasal ridge scrunching, Sans frowned with a sudden revulsion.

 

“not in the void!” he refused sharply, jerking his hand away. “i seen what you and your bro do, i can’t handle that!” Edge blinked.

“Wait--you’ve _seen_ \---” Face scrunching with momentary confusion, the Lieutenant almost yelled in response. “What do you _mean **you’ve seen?!**_ ” Sockets wide, the shorter skeleton leaned away.

 

“uh--was an accident?”

“Don’t you go bullshitting to me, _Snow Poff_ ,” Edge snarled through his teeth. “That room was locked. And you both were in bed when we began.”

“i...forgot something?” Edge’s face went through a series of expressions all begging to differ. “really,” Sans stammered, putting on a brave face, “i-i didn’t mean to--”

 

“But you did it _anyway_ ,” his taller skeleton partner frowned. Sans could hear Edge’s back teeth grind as the shorter skeleton anticipated his rebuttal. Instead, a low rumble rang from the tall skeleton’s chest. And when it grew louder, Sans realized he was laughing.

A blue blush permeated his maxilla as he carefully questioned this outburst.

“So,” Edge breathed, as his laughter subsided. “What was your favorite part?” His brow ridges waggled at Sans's deepening blush.

 

Instinctually pulling his hood over his skull to hide his face, Sans turned away to flee. Not a moment after, a sudden tug jerked the shorter skeleton around, so he faced his taller significant other. 

“Did you like it when I gagged him?” Edge asked, his voice low and husky, “or when I stripped him down and called him a _little whore?_ ”

 

Stars that awful, shit-eating grin wasn’t helping at all. Dumbfounded, Sans gaped at him as Edge pushed him into the couch. “Well?” his infuriatingly attractive partner asked, an amused smirk creasing his teeth. 

“i--i--!” Stars, Sans could swear his words were just flipping into the Void. “i’m not like red,” he swallowed, “i don’t know if i can take it!” Edge looked down at him intimidatingly, and tilted his head.

 

“Now, now,” he smiled wickedly, “We don’t have to start with those _immediately._ ” The resounding chuckle did little to reassure the hooded skeleton. “You should have told me if you were a voyeur. We would have let you join.” Cornered, Sans leaned away best he could. A layer of sweat rolled down his skull.

“‘m _not!_ ” he protested. Sharp phalanges caught his mandible as Edge considered him.

 

“But you _watched_ ,” the tall skeleton interrupted. “And that tells me _lengths._ ” 

Stars why did he have to be so hot and bothered? Why did Edge have to do this to him? Eyeing those crimson eyelights, Sans forced his breathing to steady. Grinning nervously, the shorter skeleton shrugged.

“so i walked in on ya two doin’ it, ‘m sorry.” The grin on his sharper-toothed partner grew.

 

“I don’t believe that,” he said matter-of-factly. “In all honesty, _I_ think you have an innate desire to try it for yourself.” Immediately looking away, Sans stammered a reply.

“w-what makes ya say that?” 

A brow ridge lifted as his taller significant other eyed him bemusedly. Letting go of his chin, the taller skeleton moved his hands deftly to Sans’s wrists. 

 

“Does speaking of the subject alone get you this squirmy?” he asked, firmly guiding them upward, and over the stiffening skeleton’s skull. “Because if so, I’d have to discuss it with you more often.” 

Sans’s eyelights disappeared a moment, expression deadpanning as he pushed Edge away with his feet.

“nope,” he countered, “i think it’s more how you’re leaning over me like some rapey prick.” Edge laughed to himself.

“You know you like it,” he replied, tongue coalescing teasingly. Sans couldn’t hide his literally smoldering blush as Edge closed the distance between them. “How’s about we take this elsewhere?” he suggested coyly.

 

If Sans thought he couldn’t glow any brighter, he was dead wrong. Embarrassed, he squeezed his sockets shut, and turned away. Incoherent noises escaped from his teeth.

An amused chuckle, and slowly the grip on his carpals, as well as the weight over him retreated. The couch dipped slightly beside Sans. Curious, he cracked open a socket to see Edge sitting next to him. Smiling patiently, suggestive pretenses saved for later. 

“What _exactly_ is putting you off from it?” the tall skeleton asked gently, teasingly. The flustered skeleton sighed and leaned near him reluctantly.

 

“don’t make fun of me for telling,” Sans mumbled.

“Why would I?” Edge snorted. “Don’t you trust me?”

“well, _yeah_ but--”

“Just tell me, Love.” Scooting closer to the tall skeleton, Sans grazed the tall skeleton’s sharp zygomatic process as he hovered his teeth near Edge’s temporal.

 

“when i think of bondage, i think of ropes, chains, whips. y’know, torture gear. and it scares me, edge,” he admitted. 

“I would _never_ start you with those unless you allow it!” the taller gasped in horror. “Those are for more seasoned couples who know what they want and what they are doing.” Relieved, Sans relaxed slightly, and looked at the carpet.

 

“i’ve never...done _that_ before,” he continued, “not even remotely close.”

“But, you _wish_ to try?” Edge asked, hopeful.

“ _i_ don’t **know?** ” Sans shyly moved his head to scratch his parietal bone. “but...uh…” Suddenly his receding blush returned with a vengeance, encompassing his entire skull. Edge about squeaked with amusement.

“What is it?” he asked knowingly.

“it’s nothing,” Sans insisted unconvincingly, covering his sockets with his metacarpals.

 

“It wouldn’t be nothing if you’re so embarrassed about it,” Edge teased. A high pitched whine rang from Sans’s teeth before he decided to speak again.

“ _it was very arousing, okay?_ ” the embarrassed skeleton confessed loudly, throwing himself into the far side of the couch. “to watch you two do it--like that. i--i haven’t seen it _like_ that--and it was _hot_ , i--!” Fingers curling into claws, Sans tugged at his hood.

“ _there, i said it--_ ” he said with an exasperated cry, “ _ **happy?**_ ” Pulling the fabric of his hood over his face, Sans returned to brooding once again.

 

The snort and chuckle from Edge didn’t make Sans feel any better.

“Just amused,” the sharp-toothed skeleton smirked, chin resting on his metacarpals. “You’re always so nonchalant. It’s entertaining to see you all flustered.” This statement just made Sans shrink further into his hoodie and roll into the arm of the couch.

“look. edge. just cuz i admit it all at once doesn’t mean i'm ready to go do it,” he tiredly huffed, “gimme some time to think, please?”

 

Edge just smiled softly, and leaned close to his adorable partner. Lightly lifting his hood, the tall skeleton chastely kissed Sans’s skull with his teeth. The blue blush thoroughly glowed now.

Drawing the stout skeleton near, Edge embraced Sans. 

 

“Come to me when you’re ready,” the sharp-toothed skeleton spoke softly. “You are free to refuse. You’re free to change your mind halfway.” Releasing him a moment to smile encouragingly, Edge faced him.

“Whatever you decide,” he assured, “I’ll respect your terms.”

Shyly turning away, Sans quickly pecked him on the nasal ridge.

“i trust you ya know,” he muttered with a bashful grin. “i really do.” Edge’s smile grew.

“I’m glad, Sans,” he breathed, delightedly. “I’m so glad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life problems like bills can wait. These skeletons gotta get ready to fuck. ;)

Edge squinted at the paperwork through his glasses. However long the brothers (or more realistically, Sans) were able to handle this mess of bills was astonishing. Luckily, the refined skeleton considered himself to be quite savvy with ongoing payments. So to sort through and file this huge mess into organized piles was nothing compared to collecting the taxes of otherwise unwilling citizens.

Humming to himself, the tall skeleton crossed his ankles as he leafed through the paperwork lightly. Stars, he needed to coach Sans on how to do these properly. It was embarrassing and unbecoming of his partner to reach such low standards. 

 

Edge had to remind himself he most likely needed help. For most of his life, Sans _was_ alone with Papyrus. So to suddenly have someone else deal with the burden was probably strange and relieving. 

A quiet rap on the door had the sitting skeleton turning slightly, curiously. The door opened with a squeak.

“don’t see why i hafta knock when it’s my own room,” Sans mumbled, letting himself in. Edge adjusted his glasses as he faced him.

“Should you ever use it as such,” he countered. “It might as well be a study. Considering how much paperwork you’ve got hidden here.” Large sockets became larger as white eyelights shrank. 

“what’ve you been snooping through?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Oh nothing,” Edge slightly sang, feigning innocence. “Just this large pile of bills you’ve accumulated.” Exhaling the biggest sigh, Sans shuffled over to the desk Edge built when he first decided they’d share the living space.

 

“look, i've told you already,” he reiterated, “i’ve got it under control.”

“You clearly don’t,” Edge countered, displaying the organized piles in front of him. “When was the last time you’ve really looked at these, hm?” Picking up the smallest stack, he flapped it near Sans. 

“This is all current. Due within the month.” Gesturing toward the largest piles on the table with the stack of envelopes, Edge frowned. “And _these_ are all past due. _Over_ due to be precise.” 

The shorter skeleton said nothing, merely stared at the spectacled skeleton with empty sockets.

 

Facing the other skeleton imploringly, Edge spoke with a gentle, but firm voice.

“Sans, I love you,” he sighed, reaching to place a hand on the shorter’s shoulder, “And I know how proud I can be, but never let that keep you from asking for help, alright?”

“look,” said Sans, testily moving back to avoid the hand, “i didn’t come in here to be fucking _helped_ or _berated._ ” 

Brow ridges knitting, Edge gasped in protest.

“ _Berated--?!_ This is serious! The eight odd jobs and comedic gigs between you and Red _together_ won’t cover this! How could this have happened? How did we get so behind?”

 

“i didn’t _come_ here to talk about my _fucking management problem_ ,” Sans interrupted. Taking a cleansing breath, his grating tone gave way to a shyer one. “i...i was gonna tell you, that i wanted to try.”

Edge blinked, glasses slipping from his nasal ridge.

 

“You...you want to--” Sans cut him off with a half smile and a noncommittal wave of his hand. Bare phalanges played with the fabric of his pockets.

“i...i know this is terrible timing, but i'll make it up to you. i promise. i'll make time to talk about all this _bill_ shit with you.” 

Frowning at the pun, Edge’s face deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

Smiling sheepishly, Sans continued. 

 

“but, while i’ve got the courage to ask, i...i wanna know what it feels like,” he stammered, “to trust you that way. to _know_ you that way.” Edge paused to take a breath and collect his thoughts.

Rubbing the back of his skull, the sharp-toothed skeleton then adjusted his glasses.

“So,” he coughed, “when is a good time--for you?” the rougher skeleton asked, taking his spectacles off and placing them on the desk.

Sans shrugged.

 

“tonight? but only before i change my mind.” 

The biggest smile broke on Edge’s face as he scooped the smaller skeleton in his arms.

“ _Sans_ I’m elated!” Twirling around, Edge planted a skeleton kiss between Sans’ sockets. Shaking with excitement, Edge set him down gently as he peppered his cheeks with kisses. Laughing, Sans pushed at him playfully.

 

“alright, alright i get it,” he chuckled. Squeezing him tightly, the tall skeleton gave little warning as he scooped the shorter skeleton into his arms again and danced around the room. 

“You won’t regret this, Sans!” he jovially laughed aloud. “I’ll treat you with the utmost care and devotion! I’ll _smother_ you in it--”

“whoa there tiger, rein in it now.” About squealing, Edge swung Sans around again before finally allowing his feet to touch the ground. The biggest, happiest smile the shorter skeleton had ever seen engulfed his face.

 

“You have no idea how excited I am!” Edge gleefully cheered. “I could run 10 miles! I could supplex seven boulders! Make us meals for a week!! I could--” Crimson eyelights suddenly large, he added with a whisper, “I could break something.” 

Sharp teeth a gleeful grin, Edge sprinted to the front door. Eyelights pinpricks with realization, Sans ran after him.

“ _ **edge no**_ ,” he shouted, “ _ **we talked about this!**_ ”

A crash and the startled cry of that stray cat Edge kept feeding, and Sans caught up to the tall skeleton rummaging through their second shed.

 

“WHERE’S THAT DUMMY?” he demanded, “I REQUIRE THEM. FOR INSTANT GRATIFICATION!” Dodging debris, Sans shortcutted over to him.

“we let’em work as a dress model for metts, remember?” Ceasing his search, Edge turned to the shorter skeleton with a jerk.

“OH,” he frowned. “That’s _right._ ” Stepping over the clutter, Edge picked up his mess quickly. “I uh...guess I’ll USE THIS ENERGY ELSEWHERE!” Picking Sans up, the tall skeleton bounded back to the house.

 

“ _edge, edge please--_ ” 

“NOT TO WORRY SANS,” he assured him, “ WHILE IN THE ARMS OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, YOU NEED NOT FEAR FOR YOUR SAFETY!”

“that’s not it,” Sans contested, “i just remembered--where are we gonna get the gear for tonight?”

Sockets wide, the tall skeleton skidded to a halt. 

“You’re right!” Edge loudly gasped. Turning around, he ran back to their previous location. “TO THE SHED!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much bondage gear do you think Edge keeps in his shed? A lot? Yes. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will happen in the next chapter! But it's also a lot longer so bear with me. I'm hoping to have it posted around the end of October/beginning of November. c:

"could you _please_ put me down?” As if just noticing the smaller skeleton tucked under his arm, Edge hurriedly set him down.

“Apologies, Sans,” he stuttered, “I uh...forget you’re there sometimes.” And with a stifled snort, he added, “You’re so much lighter than Red.” 

Sans squinted at Edge before eyeing the numerous chests this shed housed.

 

“so uh…” he began hesitantly, “are these like, organized or something?” Edge blinked distractedly at the general clutter of the shed before focusing on Sans’ question.

“Oh! You better have me--”

 

Kneeling down, the tall skeleton selected one of his and Red’s myriad trunks, and lifted the lid. The hinges squeaked as Edge sifted through its contents and retrieved a worn pair of leather cuffs. “Ah, here we are.” Fondly passing them to the shorter skeleton, Edge sighed reminiscently.

“When Red and I were… _experimenting,_ we discovered broken-in leather to be the best material for ah, this sort of activity.” Curiously feeling the texture, Sans blinked analytically.

“...huh.” he muttered. Tugging on the straps, he noted the material’s stretch. “durable.”

 

“Yes,” Edge agreed. “Leather softens with age and use. It is the best for this purpose, as to not deter a newcomer like you,” he winked.

Blue dusted the stout skeleton’s zygomatic processes and maxilla.

“As for the blindfold,” Edge continued, opening another trunk, “we have a variety should you wish to peruse.” 

 

Peering over the taller skeleton’s shoulder, Sans set down the cuffs on another trunk and briefly looked them over. Bravely, he plunged an arm into the contents.

The first thing he pulled out was a rubbery face mask, with only a zippered opening.

Staring at it in horror, Sans looked to his calm partner as Edge gently took it from him.

 

“Ah um, that one’s for a more… _advanced_ session, should we get there.” 

“h-how d’ya even breathe under all that latex?” he joked, voice quivering slightly. Edge laughed.

“How indeed?” the tall skeleton mused.

Brow ridges furrowed, Sans tried again.

 

The next one he pulled out was the same material as the cuffs. Only it definitely looked like a dog muzzle. Sans immediately tossed it to the taller skeleton, who failed to stifle his chuckles at the shorter’s innocent reactions.

“Let’s--let me,” Edge laughed. Digging into the trunk, he retrieved a smooth fabric that glistened in the light. Handing it to Sans, he chuckled. “This one should be more up your alley, Snow Poff.”

 

Fingering the velvet cloth in his hands, his white eyelights became stars for a moment.

“it’s perfect,” Sans whispered. Smiling proudly, Edge held out his hand to take the items. 

 

“So it’s settled then,” he proclaimed, as Sans gave him their selections. Pocketing the cuffs and blindfold, Edge closed the trunks. Facing Sans with crimson eyelights gleaming, the tall skeleton gazed at him fondly, lovingly.

“Are you ready?” he breathed with a smile. Sans distractedly stared at his partner’s pockets before finally meeting his gaze.

“yeah,” he replied, taking Edge by the hand. “ready when you are.”


End file.
